


Письмо

by Li_Liana



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, почему КАГ не любит Джека (по мотивам заявки с инсайда).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к известным событиям канона.
> 
> Написано для **WTF Wingmen 2015**

Едва переступив порог и бросив первый взгляд на КАГа, Джек понял, что он не вовремя. Наилучшим выходом было бы извиниться и сказать, что он зайдет попозже. Но на раннее утро был назначен боевой вылет, Джек хотел решить вопрос до того, а время для визитов к начальству уже и так вышло за допустимые рамки приличия. Если вернуться через пару часов — не факт, что командир будет в менее дурном настроении. А утром они оба будут слишком заняты.  
Пока Джек колебался, Дженнингс его заметил и раздраженно взмахнул рукой, что с равным успехом можно было трактовать и как приглашение войти, и как пожелание проваливаться ко всем чертям.  
КАГ возмущенно потряс зажатым в руке письмом.  
— Нет, ты можешь себе представить?! Эта стерва Элизабет... Она меня бросила!  
Дженнингс перевел неверящий взгляд на письмо и снова пробежал глазами несколько строчек, словно убеждаясь, что ему не померещилось и там написано именно то, что он только что прочитал. Но, судя по всему, содержание письма осталось неизменным и по-прежнему вызывало в душе КАГа бурю чувств, которая требовала выхода.  
— Мало ей было уйти к этому поганцу Тони! К этому занюханному адвокатишке! Так обязательно надо было мне об этом написать! Она, видишь ли, хочет быть честной! Стерва! А обо мне она подумала?!  
— Сочувствую, сэр, — Джек понятия не имел, что можно и нужно говорить боевому офицеру, который только что узнал, что жена бросает его ради другого.  
— Да не нужно мне никакое сочувствие! — вспылил КАГ. — Плевать я на нее хотел! — Да я... да у меня... вот где все они будут! — КАГ потряс кулаком, а потом со злостью саданул им по столешнице. — Самые красивые девицы! Пачками! Стаями! Гарем заведу!  
— Как скажете, сэр, — покорно согласился Джек, остро жалея, что не сбежал, как только увидел расстроенного КАГа с письмом.  
КАГ на полуслове замолчал и очень недобро уставился на Джека. Тот мысленно попрощался с последним шансом уйти без последствий, но промолчать не мог — слишком зол и раздражен был Дженнингс. И даже учитывая, что на авианосце спиртного нет… хотя в данном конкретном случае, пожалуй, лучше бы, если бы было. Но это никак не меняло того, что Джек собирался сказать и сделать.  
— Сэр, — Джек отвел взгляд, — мне кажется, завтра вам лучше не участвовать в операции.  
— Тебе кажется? — зло прищурился Дженнингс.  
— Да, я так считаю, — теперь Джек посмотрел ему в глаза и молча выдержал ответный яростно-ненавидящий взгляд.  
Оба промолчали. Джек промолчал о том, что может доложить о семейных неурядицах Дженнингса, и тогда того в любом случае снимут с операции. КАГ промолчал обо всём том, что он хотел высказать Джеку за это предложение и за эту неозвученную угрозу.  
— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы процедил КАГ, а потом, едва сдерживаясь, рявкнул: — Свободен!  
Джек козырнул и быстро вышел. Уже закрыв за собой дверь, он позволил себе вздохнуть. Сегодня он обрел, если не врага, то как минимум недоброжелателя. Что отдельно грустно, в лице собственного командира. И вдвойне обидно — на ровном месте же!


End file.
